Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which facilitates minimized thickness by innovatively removing a case and some portions of a set cover, which have been regarded as indispensable structures for the display apparatus, and simultaneously facilitates to realize good aesthetic exterior appearance of the display apparatus by a novel design.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat-type display devices have been actively developed and researched to decrease heavy weight and large volume which correspond to disadvantages of Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT), for example, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panels (PDP), Field Emission Display (FED) devices, Light Emitting Display (LED) devices, etc. Especially, among these devices, the LCD device has attracted great attention owing to its advantages such as ability to be mass produced, simple driving means, and high picture quality.
In addition to the technical aspects of the flat-type display apparatus, there is an increasing demand for research and development of flat-type display apparatus design. This research includes steady efforts toward minimization in thickness of the display apparatus (for example, slimness) while simultaneously increasing satisfactory designs which are capable of arousing customer's interest.
However, the existing design for the slimness and good aesthetic exterior appearance of the display apparatus has been developed by changing a structure of components included in the display apparatus under the circumstances that all components are used for the display apparatus. Thus, it limits the slimness of the display apparatus and the development of the new design.
For instance, a related art LCD device necessarily uses lower and upper cases to receive a liquid crystal display unit and a backlight unit therein. In addition, front and rear set covers are additionally used in the related art LCD device to manufacture notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices, or televisions. As the lower and upper cases and the front and rear set covers for the manufactured device are inevitably used in the display device, these limit the slimness of the display device and the development of the new design. Especially, the upper edges of the liquid crystal display panel are covered with the upper case and front set cover, whereby the liquid crystal display device is increased in its thickness. Also, the edge width of the liquid crystal display device is increased so that step coverage of the edge is increased, which might be an obstruction to the development of innovative design.